<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To be deserving of trust by Vault_Emblem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214808">To be deserving of trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem'>Vault_Emblem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Found Family, Gen, Healing, Internalized Victim Blaming, Post-Canon, Self-Worth Issues, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bede's adjusting to his new life as a gym leader.<br/>If only Leon and Sonia could stop bothering him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede &amp; Dande | Leon, Beet | Bede &amp; Sonia, background Dande | Leon / Sonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To be deserving of trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/gifts">Asdrator</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing this gave me Bede feels ngl...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a gym leader takes some time to adjust to, but Bede believes he’s been doing an excellent job already. Sure, there’s a certain pressure in having to fit such huge shoes - Opal’s a legend after all - but Bede tries not to think about it. <em>Tries</em>.</p>
<p>If, on one hand, he feels that he should prove himself to be deserving of this place and of the trust Opal has put on him and that he should honor her esteemed career, on the other he doesn’t like the idea of being tied down like this: he is the gym leader now, he should do his <em>own </em>thing. He doesn’t want to be remembered just as a guy that copied his predecessor; he wants to be legendary!</p>
<p>Still, the idea of using riddles is pretty good; he’s sure he could come up with something better if he put effort into it, but why ruin such a perfect gimmick? Only deserving trainers can challenge him, and this is a good way to divide the smart people from the dumbasses. Besides - but not that he will ever admit it out loud - it’s fun to come up with new quizzes; Bede really has a knack for it! It’s something so dumb and yet he almost feels giddy every time he decides to take some time to add to the list Opal has given him.</p>
<p>One time Opal asked him what he was smiling about, and Bede felt so self-conscious about replying that he was thinking about new puzzles he could implement for the gym; he didn’t know why he was afraid that she of all people would judge him, but he still felt relieved about how excitedly she took that answer, even if at some point he had spaced out when she begun to narrate tales of when she was younger. Not that he doesn’t love to listen to them - they are a good source of inspiration after all - but sometimes it can be… a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This must be the hardest thing for Bede to get used to, not being alone anymore.</p>
<p>Even when Rose was helping him - and he tries not to think about it too much because he can feel his stomach turn even just at his name - he was to work alone, not to talk about when he left him to his own devices, discarded like a broken watch.</p>
<p>It’s always been him and his pokémon. He hadn’t needed anything else… No, that isn’t true: it’s what he kept telling himself, because why should he feel the need to be with others when that never happens? Better to convince yourself that you don’t want something you can’t have rather that chase endlessly after it.</p>
<p>Since he’s been taken under Opal’s wing, of course, things have changed: not only he has found himself a “parental” figure - and that’s something he’s still coming to terms with - but he also can say that he has, if not friends because it seems too soon to consider somebody a friend - not that he wants friends of course - co-workers, which are the other trainers at the gym, but also…</p>
<p>A knock at the door. “Is anyone here?”</p>
<p>
  <em>This.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He doesn’t know why, but since he’s been appointed gym leader, the champion - or better, former champion - has taken an interest in him. Interest completely unwarranted, if Bede could have a say in it. If he had to get Leon’s attention, he should’ve done so by becoming a great trainer and rival, not for… this.</p>
<p>To be quite honest, Bede thought he would’ve been mad at him for the part he played in Rose’s plans, and he’s sure that for a while it was like this, but things have changed since that: he’s weirdly kind, though in that awkward way when you don’t know exactly how you should treat somebody that Bede hates, and checks on him frequently. For what, Bede has no idea - maybe it’s to make sure that he isn’t doing anything bad? That’s the only legit reason he can come up with.</p>
<p>And yet, he’s so… <em>friendly</em>. He always gives him fake smiles - because they <em>have</em> to be fake there’s no way they aren’t - and asks him how he’s doing and offers his help, as if Bede needs it.</p>
<p>Even after weeks of Leon doing this, Bede is still wary. He must want something from him, that’s it. It must be like Rose all over again; people seek him only so that they can use him, but this time Bede won’t be fooled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, it’s not like he can refuse his company: it would look suspicious and, given his position, that’s the last thing he needs.</p>
<p>He sighs - because this still counts as an interruption from his work and he hates that - closing the notebook and leaving it on Opal’s desk - he should find someplace else where to live, but Opal’s offer of sharing her house was too good to refuse. He walks to the door to open it, finding not only Leon’s but Sonia’s smiling faces waiting for him. Oh.</p>
<p>“Hi Bede,” she greets him, looking however at the house behind him, “Is Opal home?”</p>
<p>It’s always the same excuse. To be quite honest, Bede is done with that.</p>
<p>“No,” he still says, not adding anything in fear of starting an argument, something he doesn’t want to do, at least not with them.</p>
<p>There’s a moment of silence, then Leon clears his throat.</p>
<p>“Can we come in?”</p>
<p>“O-Of course,” Bede replies, taken off guard, even if he shouldn’t have been. If they were for him of course Opal’s absence wouldn’t bother them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They settle in the living room, but before Leon or Sonia can say anything, Bede leaves them to go to the kitchen under the guise of making tea for his guests. Opal wouldn’t like it if she comes back and finds out that he hasn’t offered them anything.</p>
<p>He can use this time to think about what to say or do. If they’re there just to ask him what he’s doing, he can reply truthfully, of course without going into too much detail about the new quizzes and puzzles because that’s one kind of information that can’t get out to people who don’t work at the gym; he is truly trying to get his act together, or at least not to cause too much trouble and to stay out of the public eye. He knows that’s impossible considering that he is a gym leader now, but after last time’s humiliation… He needs some time.</p>
<p>If they ask him <em>how</em> he’s doing - it wouldn’t be the first time Leon asks him that, and Bede doesn’t think that with Sonia present things will be different - he can always say that he’s fine, because it’s the truth… or at least part of it. If he has to be honest, he does miss a bit the time when he didn’t have strings attached, when he could run around wherever he wanted without having to worry about responsibilities and leaving his place unoccupied for too long, though he can’t say he regrets having given this in exchange for what he has now. It isn’t exactly what he had always dreamed of, but alas life has never been kind to him so it’s not unexpected that the road he was on took this unexpected turn. Could’ve been worse, he supposes.</p>
<p>Of course he won’t say any of this out loud. This is his business and his business alone.</p>
<p>If this means that he’s still too closed off… Maybe it’s true. Better be wary than to openly trust people too early on, he’s learned it the hard way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He goes back to the living room, bringing tea and biscuits for the guests and himself - because why not indulge since he’s already giving something to them?</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Sonia tells him, with kindness in her voice. She has reasons to be gentle with Bede, he thinks: after all, it was thanks to him that she finally found something worthwhile to do, nevermind that what he did was not exactly legal. If she can advance her research, she owes it to him.</p>
<p>Maybe she’s vouching for him; that would explain why the former champion is so polite to him. Bede doesn’t know exactly what is going on between the two of them, but he’s seen them hold hands in public, so he has a hunch. Still, it’s not his place to investigate that - he doesn’t care.</p>
<p>They still haven’t said anything, and Bede takes this as a chance to speak out first - thus being able to control the conversation.</p>
<p>“So, was there something you needed from Opal? I can tell her when she comes back.”</p>
<p>Leon and Sonia share a look between them, and Bede understands immediately that this was all a charade - well, he knew already, it’s just nice having a confirmation.</p>
<p>“I-It’s not important,” Leon says then, “We can speak to Opal later.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence follows. One would say that it is quite awkward.</p>
<p>“… Have you settled at the gym? Have the people there given you trouble?” Leon asks then. An innocent enough question that Bede can easily respond to.</p>
<p>“Yes. They are more competent than I thought,” he replies, hiding the fact that they have been all unexpectedly kind and that maybe, just maybe, he likes their company. None of this transpires from his answer.</p>
<p>“That’s good,” Leon replies, followed by more unnerving silence. Just as Bede’s about to lose his patience, at least, he speaks again, this time with more confidence. “I was thinking about coming to the gym in the future, seeing how you’re handling it myself.”</p>
<p>Mh. Bede isn’t sure he likes such close scrutiny: he’s still not a fan of having outsiders witness his work, but wouldn’t it be suspicious if he refuses? It’s not like he has any choice.</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that it doesn’t take long before Leon and Sonia go back to their place, leaving Bede alone again with his thoughts.</p>
<p>It wasn’t so bad, having company; it wasn’t the same as with Opal, though, even if they shared some similarities.</p>
<p>It means nothing, he thinks shaking his head, and he should stop ruminating about this. The only thing he should focus on is doing his work like he’s supposed to, though even he can’t deny that the idea of Leon coming to his gym makes him anxious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Much to his nerves’ relief, at least, it’s been a week already and he received no news from Leon.</p>
<p>The only thing he can do in order not to think about how weirdly sad this makes him feel is to focus on the quizzes. He wants to implement them to a few puzzles that he’s had in mind for a while now, so that he can push the trainers to use their critical thinking skills more - because some of them really need to step up their game. He’s writing everything down on his trusted notebook, not because he fears that he will forget something but… but just in case; these ideas are too good to be wasted.</p>
<p>Now, if only he could find a way to make this last quiz more engaging and not too impossible to complete…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Bede doesn’t <em>jump</em>, nor does he <em>flinch</em> nor, most of all, does he <em>squeak</em>. He’s clearly not surprised at all. He does however slam his notebook close, because no peaking!</p>
<p>“Sonia! What are you doing here?!”</p>
<p>The woman in question chuckles, still leaning over Bede’s shoulder. Was he really so taken by his work that he hasn’t heard her approach? It appears so. He’s getting too comfortable if he allows people to sneak up on him this easily.</p>
<p>“Why, I came to visit you!”</p>
<p><em>I was expecting Leon</em> Bede wants to say, but he bites his tongue. She must be here to scout the territory, thinking that Bede will lower his guard with her, and then tell what she finds out to Leon.</p>
<p>If she thinks she’s going to fool him, she’s wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t ask for Sonia to join him but she does so anyway, sitting beside him. Before he can say anything about it, she questions him again.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“What does it look like? I’m working!” Bede replies, unnerved.</p>
<p>“Aaah, I see,” Sonia says, “So this notebook here must be…”</p>
<p>She stretches a hand towards it, like she wants to grab it, but Bede frantically swats her hand away.</p>
<p>“No!” he exclaims, more panicked than he should be, something that Sonia notices. Her gaze softens as she lowers her hand.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I wasn’t actually going to take it,” she apologizes, “It was meant to be a joke.”</p>
<p>Bede nods, unable to use his voice. He would like to pretend he doesn’t know what has gotten into him, except he would be lying: how many times he’s had to fight to keep his stuff? Being alone means that he was more vulnerable to thievery, and even after Rose took him in things haven’t gotten better, no matter how much he flaunted his name, as if that was enough to grant him protection. He should’ve known that Rose didn’t really care about him, but he was hopeful that, by working hard, he would’ve gained his trust and love. How stupid of him.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s because she looks like she has a soft spot for him, but Bede is really tempted to lean on Sonia, to seek comfort. He has to physically restrain himself in order not to do so.</p>
<p>He can’t give his trust that easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it hard?”</p>
<p>Bede turns towards Sonia with an interrogative gaze.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Having to constantly come up with new ideas every time,” Sonia explains. Why is she asking that? Is she planning something?</p>
<p>Still, this seems an innocent enough question, so Bede can answer truthfully at the best of his capabilities. It’s weird that he intimately feels so ready to open up, like he’s been waiting for this for so long, but that can’t be it, right? He refuses to believe so.</p>
<p>“Not really,” he begins then, deciding not to boast as much as he’d usually do, “I like it, actually. The hardest part is trying to put my own spin on things.”</p>
<p>Sonia looks really interested in what he’s saying, but she seems… genuine about it. Can Bede trust that?</p>
<p>“Oh, this takes me back,” she says, “When I went through the gym challenge, I remember the quizzes being my favorite part!”</p>
<p>Well, this is something Bede didn’t know. He doesn’t explicitly say so, but he does nudge her because he wants her to continue, which she does.</p>
<p>“You know, I managed to get all the right answers. I’m still very proud of it.” Color Bede intrigued.</p>
<p>“Was anyone else able to do the same?” he asks, unable to hide his engagement. Sonia sends a smile his way and shakes her head.</p>
<p>“No, I was the only one.”</p>
<p>“Really?!” Bede exclaims. He has to admit that it’s impressive. Opal’s quizzes are famous for being difficult after all.</p>
<p>He realizes only too late that he let Sonia see too much, and he quickly closes in himself again, huffing.</p>
<p>“Well, mine will be harder to get right. Just you wait,” he promises. It will be hard to accomplish something like this, but he’s already made up his mind and he’ll work hard to accomplish it.</p>
<p>He meant it as a challenge, and he’s not disappointed to see that Sonia still looks interested.</p>
<p> “With a mind like yours I’m sure you’ll come up with something fun.” Oh no, flattery won’t work on him, Bede is too smart for such a cliché tactic to work…</p>
<p>“You could test some of these, if you’re so good at them.” <em>Damn it</em>.</p>
<p>“I would love to!” Sonia replies. Either she’s a great actress, or she’s truly been genuine throughout this whole conversation. Bede shouldn’t trust that and yet…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe spending time with other people is really dulling his edge, but Bede feels that he can trust Sonia, at least with this.</p>
<p>Besides, he can’t really bring himself to regret it when Sonia begins to talk about her experience with this gym more in detail, and he begins to share some info about some of the things he wants to change.</p>
<p>In the end it’s… fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that encounter, Sonia becomes a steady presence at the gym, sometimes even accompanied by Leon.</p>
<p>At first Bede’s still wary of them, but gradually - and it costs him a lot to admit it - he even begins to expect them, getting disappointed those days when they don’t show up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you come less often?” he asks Leon one day.</p>
<p>He and Sonia have decided to take Bede to a café after a hard day of work. The boy was really thorn whether to accept the invitation or not, but he figured that, if they had bad intentions, they would’ve made a show of it already, so eventually he said yes.</p>
<p>At the moment, since Sonia had to go the bathroom, it’s just him and Leon. It’s the perfect occasion to ask something that Bede has been wondering for a while. If you ask him, it’s pretty suspicious.</p>
<p>“I’d love come more,” Leon replies, “But I still have responsibilities…”</p>
<p>“But you’re not the champion anymore,” Bede points out, regretting his directness at the way Leon flinches. “You should leave that stuff to the actual champion now.”</p>
<p>“I know it’s just…” Leon pauses. He looks like he needs to physically push out what he’s about to say. “It’s hard to let go.”</p>
<p>It’s understandable, since he’s been the champion for so long. This, however, makes Bede realize something, and it’s not something good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I one of these responsibilities?”</p>
<p>Leon’s silence speaks louder than any response that he could’ve given him.</p>
<p>It’s all Bede’s fault: he should’ve kept not trusting him. He was starting to believe that he and Sonia were seeking him out because they liked him, not because they had to keep an eye on him. He thought that he had found someone who genuinely enjoyed his company. Of course this wasn’t the case. Why would he even hope it was?</p>
<p>He wants to leave, to go back to Opal’s house. At least she hasn’t been lying to him all this time…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tries to get up, but Leon stops him, grabbing him by the arm, keeping him from escaping no matter how much Bede tries to shake him off.</p>
<p>“Bede! Please! Listen to me!”</p>
<p>Bede really doesn’t want to do that - he doesn’t deserve it - but what other choice does he have? Maybe he can use this to determine whether he should actually stop trusting Leon or not.</p>
<p>“Fine,” he sighs, making it clear that he’s not happy about it as he crosses his arms to his chest. At least Leon has the decency to look guilty.</p>
<p>“Bede, look, I… At first yes, I felt the need to look out for you, but it isn’t because you were unworthy of trust,” he begins, “Me and Sonia, we talked about it, and we were worried about you. You have a lot of responsibilities for someone so young, and we know well how hard that can be. We just… wanted to make sure you were alright and that you knew you had someone you could lean on in case things got too hard. I’m sorry we haven’t been clear about our intentions from the start. Thinking about it, we should’ve been.”</p>
<p>Despite how much Bede wants him to be lying - he’d have an excuse to get mad at least - he can see that he’s being honest. A surge of irritation takes over him because he’s not an infant, he doesn’t need a babysitter, however… Nobody else has ever done for Bede what Leon and Sonia have.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he sniffles, because at least Leon has apologized, unlike <em>someone else</em>. Well, they are way more likeable than Rose after all. “But you owe me a duel now.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I would love to,” Leon chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In that moment, Sonia comes back.</p>
<p>“What did I miss?”</p>
<p>Leon and Bede look at each other.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” they both reply, in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, Sonia seems to believe it without needing further explanations.</p>
<p>As she and Leon begin to argue over what to order, Bede can’t help but to smile, looking at them.</p>
<p>He still does find them a bit childish at times - rich coming from him, he knows - but they’ve proven that they’re not here to hurt him; quite the opposite in fact.</p>
<p>Bede has never had a family. The closest he got to it was with Rose, but that didn’t turn out well at all. This, however, feels like a family, or at least what Bede thinks a family should be.</p>
<p>Maybe it isn’t the family he’s always dreamed of, but you know what? It still makes him happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>